


Комплексы

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Уиллоу снова комплексует по поводу своего лишнего веса. Луз хочет показать, что он ее не портит, что она все равно желанна. Внимание! Девочки уже совершеннолетние.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Willow, Luz Noceda/Willow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Комплексы

Луз снится Ида. Они с Королем едят блинчики с каким-то вареньем и привычно пререкаются. Вынырнув из сна, но не открывая глаз, она думает: «Интересно, как там Ида?» С тех пор, как они с Уиллоу переехали, они еще ни разу не виделись. Надо бы навестить Совиную леди и Короля демонов. Испечь вкусный пирог — и полететь. Может, Уиллоу захочет составить ей компанию. Уиллоу. Луз щупает постель рядом с собой, однако не обнаруживает ее. Приходится открыть глаза. 

Уиллоу стоит возле зеркала и вертится в своем фантастическом белье изумрудно-зеленого цвета. Луз очень нравится этот комплект. Может быть, потому, что они специально ради него пошли в мир людей. Это был первый раз, когда Уиллоу побывала в родном городе Луз. У нее была возможность увидеть все ностальгические места: и старую школу, теперь закрытую, и дом, где она раньше жила (мама переехала в квартиру поменьше), и любимую детскую площадку, где Луз часто читала, сидя на самом верху горки, изредка съезжая вниз. Не то чтобы она очень любила эти места и этот город… Здесь ее не понимали, а некоторые даже презирали и откровенно ненавидели. Но это было ее детство. Каким бы оно ни было. 

Уиллоу крутится у зеркала и хмурится.

— Что случилось, моя нежная ромашка? — спрашивает Луз.

— Я не нежная ромашка — я большой пузатый кактус.

Уиллоу сжимает пальцами складочку на животике, которая ее отнюдь не портит. Так думает Луз, но не Уиллоу. Ее периодически накрывает, и она начинает комплексовать.

Луз выбирается из-под одеяла и подходит к своей девушке. 

— Тык. — Она тыкает пальцем в складочку, и животик слегка проминается под ним. 

— Я не в настроении для твоих игр, — бурчит Уиллоу, убирая ее руку. 

Но Луз все равно обнимает ее со спины и начинает поглаживать по мягким бочкам.

— Ты прекрасна, Уиллоу. Помнишь, мы говорили об этом? Это просто глупые комплексы. 

— Я толстая. 

— Ты идеальная. Хочешь, я докажу это тебе?

— Каким же образом?

— Я хочу тебя. Постоянно хочу. — Луз целует ее в шею. Переключается на плечо, которое она слегка прикусывает, а потом зализывает место укуса. Руки тем временем забираются в зеленые трусики и начинают поглаживать низ живота. — Пойдем в постель? Хочу сделать тебе приятно. 

Уиллоу позволяет увести себя на кровать. Первым делом Луз расстегивает ее лифчик, обнажая прекрасную грудь с нежно-розовыми сосками. Она целует по очереди обе груди, а потом оставляет на левой, у сердца, засос. Рядом есть старый, почти выцветший.

— Ложись, — говорит Луз. Когда Уиллоу ложится, она хватается зубами за резинку трусиков и стаскивает их с нее. У Уиллоу выстрижена ромашка на лобке, Луз кажется это жутко милым. Она снова возвращается к груди, целует и лижет, и посасывает белую кожу, а затем начинает прокладывать дорожку из засосов вниз по животу. Когда она оказывается совсем низко, Уиллоу раздвигает ноги. Луз устраивается между ними и целует ее прямо в ромашку. Принимается лизать, поглаживая ее бедра. Уиллоу неосознанно разводит ноги еще шире, принимается ласкать свою грудь и несдержанно стонет. — Ты осознаешь, что ты самая желанная девушка на свете? — спрашивает Луз, на секунду оторвавшись от своего занятия.

— Не отвлекайся. Пожалуйста. 

Она послушно принимается лизать дальше, особенно много внимания уделяя клитору. Когда Уиллоу кончает, у нее случается спонтанный выброс магии, и цветы на окнах разрастаются целым лесом. Луз это смешит. 

— Ты устроила у нас в комнате настоящие джунгли.

— Я все исправлю. Позже. — Уиллоу откидывается на подушку. Луз устраивается у нее на плече, и Уиллоу запускает руку ей под ночнушку, чтобы отдрочить. Между ногами у Луз уже влажно, пальцы легко скользят, доводя ее до разрядки. Когда она кончает, выброса магии не случается, что и не удивительно: в людях нет магии, но это ее не расстраивает. Ее вполне устраивает ее нынешнее положение. Она научилась колдовать и без магии внутри, а еще у нее есть замечательная девушка, которая, увы, периодически комплексует по поводу своего лишнего веса. И очень зря: Уиллоу безумно красивая. Луз хочется вложить эту мысль в прекрасную головушку Уиллоу, но она не знает, как это сделать. Поэтому прибегает к другим способам. 

— Я в душ, — говорит Уиллоу погодя. 

— Я почти уверена, что ты захочешь, чтобы я составила тебе компанию.

Уиллоу смотрит непроницаемым взглядом.

— Что, нет? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Луз. 

Уиллоу начинает смеяться.

— Конечно да!

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9047715) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
